American Spy
by Chibi Rayge
Summary: Geran Parker- American Spy with an attitude. She slips up and goes to England to be the partner of Alex Rider. What happens when you add a ticking time bomb with a reluctant spy? Read and see I Guess...Complete rewrite in progress!Read AN in first chapter
1. Redone Chapter one: Mission: Backfired

A/N: This is a requested revision of the first chapter. No to the two person combo who wrote that LONG!!!!!!!!!!! reply. I have not read it for this is written about 15 minutes after I sent my reply that I will reply at a later date…this isn't that date.

I will keep the original at the end of the revision so you guys can compare. I actually might do this with every chapter, I didn't like how they all turned out, and without any of you getting all of Gen's history…..or my lack of being able to give it I may have to change it.

I own nothing!

Gēran:

The mission hadn't gone to well. I had a cracked rib at best, but still I got that bomb out of order and out without dying…that is the silver lining people.

Jon, the son of the man who killed my father and half-brother to my step-grandmother as well as my best friend, wouldn't be happy if I came back to the manor looking like I did so I drove to Uncle Bob's apartment, it was closer anyway.

I limped to the elevator in his building, the lady behind the desk eyed me funny but I didn't care, the pain in my chest wasn't the best of feelings. I got in and hit the number '5' button.

I didn't like elevators, they were like being in a box, that could fall hundreds of feet with the smallest chance of you surviving, and they were controlled by fickle fuses that could trap me at any god dang moment.

I coughed and felt my lungs heave, not a good sign, that freaking grunt got a real good hit in my ribs; not even living with the old man prepared me for that amount of pain and breathlessness.

I took a deep breath of fresh air as I entered the fifth floor, My 'uncle' was a very paranoid man, one reason he was as good as he was, he didn't take chances. I pulled my key from my pocket and opened the door. I didn't care if he was or wasn't home, I would still stay, he let me either way.

I limped to the couch and laid down, within seconds I was out.

I heard the door of the apartment open; I started awake and hissed as the pain in my ribs reminded me of its presence. I sat up slower and smiled as the light overhead turned on.

The older man jumped back from shock, one hand going to the waist band of his slacks the other going over his heart. "GEN!!! What the hell!?" he yelled.

"Hi to you too, Uncle Bobby, dear," I said malice dripping like a poison. I sighed then winced.

Uncle Bob relaxed and locked the door. "What happened?" he asked walking over to me his hands pulling my arm that I had wrapped around my chest away and to my side.

I pretended to be dismissive, "Do I need a reason to visit my favorite non blood relative?" I asked then gasped as he poked my lower right rip, "$&!" I swore.

Uncle Bob smacked my hand, "Language!" he scolded, then sighed "You have at least two cracked ribs, what the hell went wrong?" he asked sitting in the chair that faced the couch.

"Too many of them, and I was a little stressed with the bomb, some of them got away, they have friends, I have to go underground," I said with an epiphany, "Aww man," I sank back then Swore again sitting up. "That sucks!" I cried, covering my face with my hands.

Bob sighed. "Gen, Sweetie, everything should be fine, you won't go underground, I got a memo today from MI6," he said as he leaned his elbows on his knees, chin in his hands.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Huh? Old info dude say what?" I asked.

"MI6 have a young spy," he said.

"Alex Rider, read about him on the database, what about him?" I asked, actually interested.

"They want you to be his partner," Bob made a sound, half worried, half relieved. Okay no idea why folks.

I blinked, "I'm Jon's partener," I protested, really I had been with Jon almost a whole year, I really didn't like change….AT ALL!!!!!

Bob sighed the 'I knew she would say that' sigh. "Jon is old enough to be paired with a senior spy, they haven't told him yet, he is to be assigned to James Keller, you remember him?" he asked.

I knew James Keller, he was the best in the recon field, I felt half my heart swell with Pride, Jon and I wouldn't have even dreamed of him being taken under wing by _the_ James Keller, he was like our GOD!!! And that says a lot especially when we live with a living legend as his brother-in-law and my grandfather. The other half iced over, I was being taken from the very person who actually made me forgive my grandfather, after 10 years of hating him with every fiber of my being.

I started to cry, sliently and not moving but the tears came. I smiled though; Jon would want me to be happy for him, even if it hurt me. "Yeah, I remember Agent Keller, he is amazing, I heard him do a lecture once, Jon would be so ecstatic!" I clapped my hands together feigning complete joy, while the damn tears flowed down.

Bob sighed and came over to sit next to me and hug me, careful of my ribs. "This will be good for both of you, Genny. Your Dad would've said "Go for it kid, I don't care if you ain't used to it, you are a Parker, you can do anything you put your mind to"" he said in a perfect impression of my dad. I laughed which made me wince again.

"So, England?" I asked wiping my eyes.

A/n: I'm doing this because I actually like this one better…yeah I'm rewriting it ALL!!!! But the old chapters will be underneath, or not depending on how long they are. There will be a line to stop confussion. I also do this because I want this to be better, and I have changed a bit sense I started…..Combo folks reread and then talk to me… Kat

**Gēran**

**I was in a dark room and that damn beeping was pissing me off. I had both hands trying to disarm a bomb so big it would take out the ten story building I was in. My cell phone rang just as I was about to finish.**

**"Hello?" I said leaning the thin phone against my shoulder both hands using a screw driver to undo wires.**

**"Hey Gen, you busy?" Uncle Bob's voice said in my ear.**

**"Kinda but I can talk just disarming a bomb Uncle Bob," I said pulling the red wire, then the third pink one, and at last a white one. The beeping stopped. "All done, so what do ya need Bobby deary?" I asked as I picked up my backpack and dusted off my black job pants.**

**Uncle Bob and I weren't related, he did a lot of work with my dad, Jonas Parker. He was his, as well as my ear into the CIA. He was an information specialist, like the Anti-Christ but 100 times better. I liked getting his calls in the middle of missions, usually something interesting happened.**

**"We have a request from MI6," Uncle Bob said just as three armed men came running at me.**

**"Hold a sec, Bob," I said kicking the closest guy in the chest, he buckled over, I kicked him again in his neck and he was down. The other two rush me I jumped up and kicked them both in the face with one of those cool moves from the old Chinese movies. "So what does Blunt want?" I asked as I walked out of the building just as the police were arrving behind me. I got in my expensive spy maxed car that my grandfather and I worked on weekly, it was our baby the only thing we really did together and bonded us close.**

**Bob started to read. "From the desk of Alan Blunt. We formally invite Miss Gēran Parker to England under the pay and attention of the MI6 and MI5. We wish Ms. Parker to be a partner for our teenage operative Alex Rider. We hope to make a good team out of them. Please consider our offer, details can be discussed at a later date,**

**Mrs. Jones" Bob laughed.**

**I smiled and started my car. The engine purred. "I think iot would be fun, is Rider hot?" I asked, come on I am a girl.**

**Bob laughed, "Sweety love I wouldn't even let you consider it if Rider wasn't a good agent or at least a 8.5 on your scale. And before you ask, Genny (jenny) he is a 9.5."**

I did a fake girly squeal. "Oh goody, looks like I'm going to England."


	2. Redone Chapter two: New school

A/N: SCRATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I decided that every chapter is going to be taken off, if you don't like it I will have the originals at my right hand ready to be sent to you for you enjoyment. I may even make a new story that will be updated instead of the original. I really don't like the original Gēran, really I can't work with her history in the setting of the fanfic so shrugs lucky for you bashers, maybe this version will suit your fancy.

Because I am unable to get a hold of phyllis-n-dorothea on their profile I will write this here. I actually agree on some points, yes, I know Geran's character profiling SUCKED, I wrote this when she was new in my mind, but that is not an excuse, I was already angry with how I was writing her and it was getting to a point where I couldn't write anymore about it until it got to the point of actually rereading it. Dang the second chapter Sucks! I am doing this, rewriting more for me then my readers but I do hope my readers do enjoy this. Geran is a name I got somewhere, made up or otherwise and it is in pattern with the name of the males in her family. She is a bit of a Mary-Sue and I wish you came to me personally and made it easier to reply to you in long wind. I saw the sheer length of the review and printed it out, what I said was a bit rash, so don't take that too seriously, I'm working out the kinks in the machinery. The story itself should change a bit and I never really liked Sarah Williams, she was actually just there to hire some chick to jump Gen in order to enact revenge, I would like to call her my 'tool'. You actually make some good points in your review and also say the truth in some things, I will now deliever critic to you, try a smidge more gentle, I don't know about others but I react better to critism that isn't laced with frustrating ways of wording. Well yeah, heres to you Combo!

Geran:

First day of school, great, new place, new faces…new glares, new enemies, new boys. Okay pros and cons of a new school, you aren't known, this can be taken both ways, either way I was different. I don't like being new, to be honest, I wasn't used to being in one unusual place without a completely new life or mission in mind, this had one but still I was going to be here a while.

I got questioning looks, I was obviously female, but I wore the entire boys' uniform, I didn't wear make up, I didn't try to be noticed, even slouching and making myself as small as possible people still looked at me, curiousty had a very bad name for a reason.

I was settled already, new story, new name, new Jen….I used the name from when I went to blend into the school around the manor while I waited for any of the other Parkers to notice that I was under their noses, Jennifer Marie Louis, my mom's name. It actually took them five months to catch on, I even looked exactly like her, the smart can be so blind I guess.

I looked around for Rider; I had memorized everything they had on him, before the mission actually. He was a very interesting case of being pulled into things by your history. Maybe we could connect, some how. I didn't even know how to make a partnership work, at all, Jon and I were already friends and compatible, Rider and I…well we were so different. I knew I was a hot head, Jon worked well with my kind of person, I didn't know how Alex worked.

I stopped dead when I saw him, he was surrounded by a crowd of people, I felt my heart drop into my stomach, yes opposites, him, charismatic, me, a shadow. This would be harder then I thought, and I wasn't supposed to tell him who I was. That added to the problem.

Alex:

Tom was at my elbow chatting about the lastest field hockey game that aired the night before. The soccer team surrounded us in a circle, and their girlfriends, and even some kids that we just knew. I really didn't pay attention to it all, I just enjoyed the calm and normalcy of school life before MI6 suddenly came out of no where to snatch me up and ruin my life, again.

I looked around at the students crowded around the courtyard, jabbering on about their lives which in the big picture looked like ants in a farm little black dots on the screen. I saw her, alone, different, looking at me with bright grey-blue eyes. You couldn't _not_ look at her, the more she tried to disappear the more she was seen. I didn't understand how she looked at me, sizing me up, why would someone pick me out of the crowd to size up, like a potentional ally.

A/n: The rewrite will continue! Kat This is short but it served its purpose


End file.
